bimmielmilitaryrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Onderon
One of three planets in the Onderon system, Onderon had a temperate climate, and was once home to a primitive race of Humanoids. Description Onderon had four moons. Dxun, the primary moon, once orbited very close to the planet, allowing some animals to fly between the planet and the moon. The other three moons were Dagri, Evas, and Suthre. The native Humans of Onderon struggled against the beasts, eventually gathering new technologies and building a huge walled city, Iziz, to protect themselves. Like the people of many other fringe worlds, the Onderonians had a distrust of non-Humans. History Early history A colony ship brought the first humans to Onderon sometime between 5,200 BBY and 4,600 BBY. Owing to the brutal fauna of the world, the earliest encampments were hastily expanded into what would become the only city on the planet, Iziz. The Beast Wars and the Naddist Uprising In 4,400 BBY, Freedon Nadd conquered the planet and established a dark side theocracy. These cultists were known as Naddists. Naddist tyrants included Warb Null and King Ommin. The Naddists sent Iziz's criminal element (opponents of the Naddists) out into the wilderness without any protection from the animals. These outcasts soon learned to defend themselves, and eventually formed a second civilization, the Beast Riders. Relations between the two groups were hostile, and they remained at war with each other for many years. The Beast Wars lasted from 4,350 BBY to 4,000 BBY, with the final battles serving as the opening salvos of the Great Sith War. Ommin was crowned King in the year 4,018 BBY, taking Amanoa as Queen. Novar was appointed Minister of State in 4,013 BBY. In 4,002 BBY, Onderon joined the Galactic Republic. The Republic asked the Jedi to watch over the world. Jedi Master Arca Jeth was selected as Jedi Watchman, and assigned his Padawans Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma, and Tott Doneeta to the planet in a test-capacity. The Beast Wars finally ended with the death of Naddist Queen Amanoa. Amanoa's daughter Galia married Oron Kira, the leader of the outcasts, known as the "Beastprince." In 3,998 BBY, two years after the Battle of Onderon (Beast Wars), the Naddist Uprising occurred. The Naddists tried to overthrow Galia, but were foiled by the Jedi and the Republic. Ommin and Sith disciple Warb Null were slain, but so was Jedi Kith Kark. In more ancient times, the sociopolitical situation between the Onderonian beast-riders and the people of Iziz was far different from the present day. Formerly untamed and coarse, many of the wilderness Beast Lords prospered during the several decades since the end of the Great Sith War, thanks to off-world trade going back two generations (marked in the game by Oron Kira's marriage to the Iziz royal house, thus uniting the bloodlines). The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War The Mandalorians attempted to invade Onderon during the Krath Holy Crusade in 3,996 BBY, but they failed, and settled on the planet's moon, Dxun. During the Great Hunt, the Jedi cleansing of Onderon of terentateks. Onderon was the site of two battles during the Mandalorian Wars. Onderon, very interestingly, went almost entirely unaffected by the Jedi Civil War. It was almost as if Revan did not want to attack it. Further, it long remained the only world in the Republic still capable of seeding ecosystems into other dead worlds—Onderon's wildlife being some of the most aggressive in the known galaxy, particularly its winged drexl creatures flown by the Beast Lords there. Merely placing such creatures on target worlds guaranteed their habitation for years to come. The Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War threatened the peace of Onderon, so a new Onderonian hero emerged, bringing the victories against the Mandalorians and the Sith – General Vaklu, the leader of the Onderon army. The population began to sympathize with Vaklu and his ideology, and it caused an important admiration and support for the general. The military sector was also close to Vaklu's ideas. One of the high ranking officers, Colonel Tobin, was the general's right hand and a great ally. The Onderon Civil War During the years following the Great Sith War and the Jedi Civil War, a good number of the beast-riders became "socialized," influenced by the ways of the city... yet others simply fell to common thuggery, living within the walls, yet unwilling to abide by the laws of civilization. When Vaklu had enough power, he expressed his disagreement with the alliance that Queen Talia Kira—who was his cousin—made with the Galactic Republic. He defended that these ties would drag Onderon to war, and also put forward the sale of their natural resources to the worlds devastated for the war. Talia believed in equality, and a peaceful resolution to the problem – whereas, Vaklu preferred using the military to resolve matters. Then, the separatists peacefully blockaded his own planet to avoid any contact with the Republic. However, they attacked the freighter Ebon Hawk, which was trapped in the blockade, testifying that the "capital-class Republic vessel" had attacked Onderon first. He labeled the Queen as ineffective against the Republic declaration of war, so the society and the military sector started a rebellion. General Vaklu allied himself with Darth Nihilus and his Sith forces. The deal laid to in giving military assistance to the Onderon separatists to overthrow Queen Talia, while Vaklu let the Sith visit Freedon Nadd's tomb on Dxun. Eventually, Vaklu's dark side ally gave the order for him to start a revolution, aiming to seize power from Queen Talia, and thus began the Onderon Civil War. When the war was drawing to a close, it looked like Vaklu might overthrow the Queen. However, the Jedi Exile arrived, and the tide began to turn back in favor of Queen Talia and her supporters. The Exile commanded royalist supporters and overran the many Sith and Vaklu-loyal units holding Iziz and the palace. The Exile, demonstrating her great command of the Force, broke through the rear of the Sith ranks by defeating Sith forces on the Sky Ramp to the palace. Upon reaching the palace, the royalist supporters and Vaklu-loyal forces engaged each other within the throne room. By using battle meditation, the Jedi Exile swayed the battle in favor of Talia's forces, and all that was left was Vaklu, surrounded by Talia and many of her followers. Talia ordered an immediate execution for Vaklu, but the Exile said that would only make Vaklu a martyr, and that the Queen should use this time to rebuild her planet, and win back the affections of her people. Talia allowed her cousin to stand trial fairly, and thus began the rebuilding of Onderon. New Sith Wars Onderon was ravaged by the worst battle in it's history. The orbiting Sith Fleet rained turbolaser fire down from orbit, destroying much of the city of Iziz. The timely arrival of the Republic Navy, and the Jedi, saved Onderon from extinction. It was here that the Onderonian people adopted a new date system, to mark this tragic event as the restarting point of Onderon, a year "0". 1,000 BBY In 1,000 BBY, Darth Bane rode to Onderon from Dxun upon a skreev to rendezvous with Darth Zannah after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan. During the Galactic Civil War, the Alliance to Restore the Republic destroyed an Imperial military ordnance center on Onderon in 2 ABY. Current History (non canon) Onderon Civil War Onderon has been engulfed in another civil war since the Battle of Endor in 5 ABY. The Royal Family of Onderon, the Kira Family, has ruled since 4,002 BBY. The Onderonian Military is divided into 2 factions: the Royalists, and the Imperialists. Since the departure of the Galactic Empire after Endor, the situation on Onderon has grown severely worse, to the point that war was inevitable. Finally, after weeks of political slandering, several officers of the Imperialist faction decided to attempt to end the stalemate once and for all, and assassinate the entire Royal Family. When the soldiers reached the Royal Family's bed chambers, they were confronted by Royalist General Dorn Tavers (not Jedi Knight Dorn Tavers of the same era), who had them arrested for treason against the Crown. However, Imperialist High General Mizra Moore decided that enough was enough, and ordered the march of every Imperialist soldier onto the Onderonian Palace. The Royalist and Imperialist soldiers battled in the streets of Iziz, Onderon's only city, in an attempt to either hold the Palace, or take it. Then, in 7 ABY, a young Cayden Tavers(going by the callsign Amacuse), a trainee pilot in the Onderonian Royal Naval Academy at the time, helped the aerial forces of the Royal Onderonian Military push the Imperialist Army to the Commoner Quarter of the city. Lament for General Tavers The war was not going well for the Royalists after Cayden left. General Tavers was distraught that his oldest son would abandon his people in the middle of a war, Angie and Cameron were saddened, but continued to fight a losing battle. Several months after he left, General Tavers was killed in a raid on their camp one evening. The next day, the Imperialist Army made very arrogant pushes towards the Palace, getting ever-closer to victory. The End of an Age With the death of General Tavers, the Imperialists began to behave more aggressively, more arrogantly. They made large gambles, and they paid off with no one competent to call their bluff. Finally, they made one of the biggest gambles in Onderonian History: Assassination of the Queen. A trained Assassin, Solan Tainer, was hand-picked by Admiral Torti and General Moore to assassinate the Queen. Using his experience from the Death Commandos of the Empire, Solan infiltrated the Palace by posing as one of the guards. Once he made it through the gates, he quickly discarded of his disguise and entered resembling a guest at the party the Queen was throwing. Solan walked right through the security booth, flashing a false ID badge, and entered the Throne Room of the Palace. He could see Queen Anora sitting on the throne, the seats beside her empty. He smiled, knowing that the seats next to her was for the late General Tavers and his wife, Talia Tavers. He noticed Anora get out of her sea and head up the stairs on the far-end of the Palace. He quickly followed, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible. He made it up to the third floor, where the living quarters were located. He quietly searched each room until a small patrol stopped in front of him. He quickly ducked behind the large drawn curtain to his left, and silently waited until the patrol passed. He looked around, then continued searching until he came to a large chamber. He saw the Queen sitting on her bed, looking out the window. She walked out on her balcony and looked up at the stars. Solan, knowing that he has only one shot, silently walked up behind her and raised his gun. He was about to pull the trigger, when she began to turn around. She saw him for a second, then fell to the ground in a crumpled heap of flesh and bone as Solan pulled the trigger. He quickly left the room, closing the door behind him. He put the gun in a nearby vase and disposed of his gloves in a disposal can. He walked back down the stairs and left the Palace. He knew he just killed the Queen, and he was proud of it. The guards wouldn't find her body until 3 hours later, but by then, Solan was on a ship to Admiral Torti's ship. The next day, the Ruling Council met to discuss the death of the Queen, when someone detonated a bomb in the meeting chamber. Several key members of the Council were killed instantly, while others were injured to where they died on arrival. Only two members survived: Regional Governor Adria Mal Doran, and Onderon Royal Engineering CEO Gary Frey. The Imperialists had completely removed all political opposition to them. Now, the front door was wide open, and they were poised to take it by any means. No Vacation for Heroes The Imperialists had secretly begun repairing and modifying a lost Hypervelocity Cannon in the Onderonian Forests. With the modifications, it would be capable of destroying the moon of Dxun in one blast. At one of the Imperialist bunkers in the Residential District, Lt. Col. Angie Tavers and her team (Major Avery Jones, Captain Lisa Nivix, and 2nd Lieutenant Tamran Overnage) sabotaged an Imperialist project involving a new type of power, capable of powering the derelict cannon. After the mission, they were picked up by a gunship and brought to Dxun to prepare for the final push the Royalists would make- Operation: Onderonian Liberation. On Dxun, an unlikely person returned. Cayden Tavers, long thought to be either dead or a traitor, has taken command of the small army on Dxun and begun coordinating with the Royalist Army on Onderon for a total-war strategy that would either save them or destroy them. With Angie and her team on the moon, ready to go, Cayden gave the green light and destroyed the orbiting Missile Defense Satellites launched by the Royalists 2.5 years previous. The small team of ten attacked the cannon, while the bulk of both the Dxun and Royalist forces attacked the city of Iziz. Onderonian Liberation Imperialist Superweapon Cayden and his team began the assault by quietly taking out the sentries, about which Cameron commented that there were so few sentries for such a critical outpost. Cayden quickly quelled this comment by stating that the less sentries, the more critical it is. Confused, Cameron just decided to shut up and continue with the mission. The team slit up, Cameron going with Angie and her team (Alpha), and Cayden going with the second team, led by 1st Sergeant Natan Bowman (Bravo). Alpha team took the main entrance-way, blasting the doors down and killing the two guards on the inside. They made their way down the corridor and killed several more guards in a nearby barracks room on their immediate left. On the right was a computer room, so Captain Nivix went in and sliced into the Imperialist Mainframe. She found out that the weapon was fully-operational, and that a test-firing sequence was scheduled for today. The target was the city of Iziz. Angie radioed in to Cayden and relayed the new intel, to which Cayden smiled and said "They couldn't have made our jobs easier, could they?" Meanwhile, Bravo team fought it's way in through the back entrance. To their surprise, it was more heavily guarded than the front, but they continued into the facility none-the-less. The back door opened up into a large room: the mess hall. They took several steps into the room, not before the security system went off and sealed the exits. Imperialist soldiers made their way into the mess hall and began shooting upon the small team. While they were getting fired upon, Lisa attempted to get the turrets on their side, and succeeded. The turrets sprang to life and fired upon the surprised and terrified Imperialist soldiers. Cayden radioed in and thanked them for the assist, and told them that they must be close to the main reactor. Bravo team began moving deeper into the base, surprised at the lack of soldiers. Lisa radioed in and said that she has managed to lock the soldiers in their barracks and gassed them, to which Cayden thanked her, and continued marching along. Bravo team reached the reactor and stopped when they realized that it was a SFS I-a2b Solar Ionization Reactor. Cayden radioed in to Angie and told her to get Alpha team down to the reactor room immediately. When Angie and her team arrived, they gasped. The party then began placing charges around the reactor when a whole squad of Stormtroopers and General Mizra Moore surrounded them. "Give up, Tavers," Moore said. "The war is already lost for you. Surrender now while you still can!" Cayden stared at General Moore, smiled, and shouted "Dal shakka mel!!!" The group opened fire on the Stormtroopers, taking down enough to force the rest to retreat before they fired a single shot. General Moore, outraged by this, grabbed a fallen trooper's blaster rifle and shot Cayden twice in the stomach, and once in the right leg. Cayden fell to the ground in pain, holding his left hand over his stomach and his right over his leg, while Angie shot Moore in the shoulder. Moore fell to the ground, and Angie stood over him, ready to kill him, when Cayden told her to stop. He told Angie that he has to stand trial. Angie conceded and put Moore in force cuffs. Cameron pulled out his radio transmitter, radioed to Onderon High Command, and told them that they had General Moore in custody. Iziz While Cayden's Spec. Ops. team was infiltrating the experimental cannon facility, the Royal Army began making a final push against the Imperialist Army. The Royal Army began pushing against the front lines, located just at the base of the Sky Ramp. The Royalists were making no gain, until the Mandalorian Protectors began pushing into the Industrial Quarter. The Imperialists were forced to fight a two-front war, until the remaining Beast Riders began pushing into the Residential District. Fighting on three fronts, the Imperialist Army retreated to the safety of the largest part of the city: the Merchant Quarter. The Royalists entered the Merchant Quarter, sure of a quick victory, until Imperial tanks and walkers began blasting at the Royalist infantry. Outmanned and outgunned, the Royalists held on as long as possible until aid came in a strange form: New Republic fighters and dropships descending to the planet surface. The fighters began making runs at the walkers and tanks, while the dropships off-loaded enough troops to overwhelm the Imperialist lines. Finally shattered, the Imperialist lines began to crumble fast. Troops began retreating to the heart of the Merchant Quarter, while the Royalists, Mandalorians, Beast Riders, and New Republic soldiers began pushing fast and hard against them. The Allied Forces believed that victory was at hand, until Imperial transports landed in the Starport District, and Imperial Stormtroopers began pushing against the Beast Rider and Mandalorian lines. Relieved of the extra pressure, the Imperialists began to push back the Royalists and New Republic. The Beast Riders retreated into the Residential District and the Mandalorians into the Industrial Quarter, both followed quickly by Stormtroopers, tanks, and walkers. The Royalists and New Republic held their lines on the border of the Palace District and the Merchant Quarter firmly against the Imperialists, until a radio transmission from Cameron arrived. He said "Command, this is 1st Lieutenant Cameron Tavers, Onderonian Royal Army. General Moore has been apprehended! I repeat, General Moore has been apprehended!" With the knowledge that the Imperialist movement was broken, the Royalists and New Republic began pushing them back hard, out of the Merchant Quarter, and into the Starport District. Imperial shuttles were damaged beyond use by the New Republic fighters as they attempted to flee the planet, and the Stormtroopers began feeling the sting of the Beast Riders and the Mandalorians as everyone fell hard onto the Starport District. Finally, when knowledge that the General has been apprehended, the Imperialist Army surrendered unconditionally. The Stormtroopers, however, refused to surrender, and were forced to do so after knowledge that Admiral Torti fled the system after the New Republic arrived came down. The bloody Civil War had finally come to an end. The Rise of a King, and the Falling of the Crown The Onderonian High Council, severely crippled by the war, was in no shape to give trial to the traitor, General Moore, as per the law on Onderon. So, has part of the old laws, the King or Queen would give the trial. But, as a result of the assassination of Queen Anora Kira, there was no one on the throne. Onderonian Law states that someone of the Royal Family has to take the throne, in the event of the death of the current ruler. However, no one could have anticipated Anora's assassination. No one was trained to take it. Regional Governor Adria Mal Doran said that unless one of her descendants took the throne, the crown would fall to the Regional Governor. So, at the urging and will of the rest of the surviving family, Cayden took the throne and became the King of Onderon. Cayden's reign as King was short-lived, since the new government opted to remove the Monarch completely, abolishing the last of the Old Onderonian Laws for good. However, as his first act, he promoted many soldiers to appropriate ranks. He then commissioned his private army as the Special Forces division of the Onderon Military: the Order of the Onderon Protectors. His final act before retiring the throne was creating a program that would find a suitable planet to create an off-world base-of-operations for the Order. After that, the Monarchy that had ruled since the time of Freedon Nadd had come to an end, and true democracy had begun on Onderon. Democracy, and the Trial of a Traitor Twenty-four days after the end of the war, an election was held to fill up the empty seats on the Ruling Council. The citizens, surprised at their ability to be able to choose their own representatives, took the opportunity choose those who would remove the Monarchy from power completely, dissolving the Royal Family all-together. Many arguments and one dissolving later, the Ruling Council became the dominant force in the planetary government. They removed the Royal Courts from power, making themselves the sole branch in the government. General Mizra Moore, still imprisoned and awaiting trial, was brought before the Ruling Council to answer for his crimes. Three days passed, and when it came time for Cayden and his team to make an appearance at the trial, they never arrived. They were stationed off-world to colonize Bimmiel. So, with the witnesses not being there to support many claims, the Ruling Council did not sentence him to immediate execution. The official report states that he got life-imprisonment... unofficially, he became the strong-arm and unofficial leader of the Ruling Council... The Darkness Returns After the trial, things on Onderon quickly changed. The first thing that happened was the unexpected reorganization of the military. Royalist supporters from the war were removed from positions of power and replaced with Imperialist-leaning officers. Division heads were replaced with those the Ruling Council, and by extension: General Moore, could manipulate and control. Reconstruction efforts in the Residential District and Merchant Quarter screeched to a halt, and reconstruction in the Industrial Quarter and Starport District accelerated. Onderon was, once again, preparing for war. Colonel Tavers, unaware of the rapid military build-up, continued his efforts to build up Bimmiel, purchasing materials to build the colony, and build up it's military. The Ruling Council saw this use of funds as a threat against them, and slashed it in half. They slashed it in half every other day, until there wasn't a budget for Bimmiel to use, forcing them to either return to Onderon or risk open war. Bimmiel chose not to return. Unfinished Business Cayden, finally able to see the darkness that had taken hold of Onderon, return to his home one last time to pick up the families of those who had left to begin anew on Bimmiel. However, General Moore decided it was time to reveal himself, and his plan for Onderon, to the people at last. The second Cayden landed on the planet, he was arrested by General Moore on a planet-wide holo-transmission for crimes against the Ruling Council and the authority of General Moore. Onderon's new battle fleet, generously given to them by the New Republic and the Mandalorians, had underwent refits, preparing for a war that no one wanted. Onderon had indeed finally became what General Moore envisioned: an Empire. Cayden managed to escape from the Imperial Prison and escaped onboard his ship loaded with the refuees, the battle fleet chasing him out of the system. General Moore, now revealed to the people and Cayden, decided to finish something he should have done a long time ago: destroying the Royal Family. The battle fleet ready to move out, it is only a matter of time before open war is upon Bimmiel... Government The Onderonian Government used to be a stable Constitutional Monarchy, the Queen (or King) acting as the Executive officer, the Ruling Council the Legislative body, and the Royal Courts as the Judiciary. However, due to the Second Onderonian Civil War, the Ruling Council has voted in favor of further limiting the Monarch's power by vesting all executive powers into a Head of the Ruling Council, leaving the Monarch with the responsibility of being the acting Commander-in-Chief of the Onderonian Military and the Official Representative of the People of Onderon. However, the current structure of the Ruling Council is only transitional, a more permanent structure will be implemented once a suitable constitution can be drafted and ratified by the 7 represented districts: the Palace District, the Merchant Quarter, the Residential District, the Industrial Quarter, the Starport District, Nadd City, and the Bimmiel Outpost. Ruling Council The Ruling Council is currently comprised of 14 members: Nadd City Nadd City is the first colony built on the jungle-moon, and sister planetary body, of Dxun. Built in 21 BBY by the order of Queen Anora Kira, Nadd City has quickly grown into a thriving metropolis, covering roughly 15%-20% of the entire moon. It's initial purpose was to be a strategic military outpost for Onderon during the aftermath of the Clone Wars, but it quickly became a city, rivaling the might of Iziz itself. It had a strong economy and a population of 1.2 million strong in the years leading up to the Civil War. During the war, Nadd City would be relatively neglected until the final years, when General Moore would capture it from the Royalist Army. However, prior to Operation: Onderonian Liberation, Ashley Clearwater, the crew from the Etere Videum, and the Mandalorian contingent on the moon managed to retake the city. It would later be used as a staging platform for Operation: Onderonian Liberation. After the war, reconstruction of the city began almost immediately. It now holds well over 2 million sentients, and has an economy that would rival that of the Galactic City itself. Bimmiel Bimmiel is located in the middle of the Outer Rim, otherwise called the "middle of nowhere" by the base personnel. It is the home to the Order of the Onderon Protectors, a branch of the military that supersedes the CoC of the Onderon Military, and is under the command of Colonel Cayden Tavers NOTE: Bimmiel is in rebellion to Onderon. Any affiliation between the two is by blood alone. Onderon High Courts The Onderon High Courts (originally the Onderon Royal Supreme Court) was another attempt by the pro-democracy Council members to further limit the authority of the monarch. The court system is designed similarly to that of the former Supreme Court of the Galactic Republic, such as there are 12 Justices, except that included with the 12, there is one Chief Justice, bringing the total to 13 Justices. Onderon has yet to select anyone for the High Courts, but it is presumed that the Royal Supreme Court will make a transformation into the High Courts. Military The Onderon Military is the local police, the strong arm of the government... and approximately 25% of the people on Onderon. The Civil War has seen many changes in the military structure, ranging from the structure, to the creation of a new division completely independent from the rest of the military. Royal Army The proud Royal Army of Onderon is the final line of defense against any and all invaders, and is the primary attack used against her enemies. 666,000 strong, the Royal Army's duties range from simple police actions to full-fledged military duties. Royal Air Force The RAF, also occasionally called the Starfighter Corps, is the Air Superiority division of the military. Consisting of fighters ranging from the Clone Wars era to fighters not even seen by the rest of the galaxy, the RAF is, and always will be, the favorite playing of the Onderon government. Squadrons Drexl Squadron Drexl Squadron is the elite fighter squadron in the RAF and the Navy. They fly only ARC-170 Starfighters, modified to each pilot's preference of speed, firepower, shields, and comfort. *16 ARC-170 Starfighters Boma Squadron As one can possibly guess from their name, Boma Squadron is the elite bomber squadron of the RAF and Navy. They usually fly BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighters in combat, but can be seen using the Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter during specific missions where a multi-role fighter is required. *16 BTL-S3 Y-Wing Starfighters, or *16 Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighters Maalraas Squadron Just as the Maalraas on Dxun are sneaky, fast, and hard hitters, it is only fitting these need-for-speed-and-firepower yahoos in the RAF and Navy are named such. They fly the Eta-5 Interceptor, the successor to the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor used before the war. These pilots have trained all their lives to fly such craft, and are the only ones qualified to do so. They can, however, be seen flying the E-wing Escort Starfighter during major campaigns and missions where an increase in firepower, even marginal, is required. *16 Eta-5 Interceptors, or *16 E-wing Escort Starfighters Royal Navy The Royal Navy is the "saving grace" of Onderon. It is the backbone, it is the strong arm, it is the first line of defense, and the primary invasion force of the Onderon military. The Royal Navy is supplied with ships from both Mandalore and the New Republic. Capital Ships *2 Keldabe-''class'' Battlecruisers **HMIS Salvation **HMIS Recovery *1 MC-80 Liberty-type Star Cruiser **HMIS Atlantis Frigates *4 Vengeance-''class'' Frigates **HMIF Actia **HMIF Bonnesse **HMIF Cororea **HMIF Dalunea *2 Nebulon-B Frigates **HMIF Glorious **HMIF Honorable Corvettes *7 Crusader-''class'' Gunships **HMIC Anartum **HMIC Aquaea **HMIC Estana **HMIC Granyria **HMIC Malentis **HMIC Pelentia **HMIC Terrasia *4 CR-90 Corvettes **HMIC Arrow **HMIC Speed **HMIC Elegant **HMIC Pelican Allies/Enemies *Chiss Ascendancy - Ally *Imperial Remnant - Neutral *Bimmiel Military Republic - Enemy *New Republic - Enemy *Torti Dynasty - Enemy *Mandalore - Enemy Citation Onderon - Wookiepedia, Onderon page References "Dal Shakka Mel!!!" - Ancient Onderonian for "I Die Free!!!" Category: Amacuse